


Asking a Question (when you already know...)

by oddegg



Series: SPN drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddegg/pseuds/oddegg





	Asking a Question (when you already know...)

The thing is that Dean _knows_.

He knows this isn’t right, isn’t ok. That this would have killed Dad and that it’s slowly chipping little pieces of Sam’s sanity and decency away until there'll be nothing left of him.

It’s **_not ok._**And he _knows_this.

But the other thing is that he doesn’t care.

He’s tired, and he’s selfish, and he’s a sick, _twisted_ motherfucker for playing Sammy like this; for forcing his brother to do something so wrong. He can't even look at himself in the mirror anymore.

But he Just. Can’t. Care.

He knows Sammy doesn’t want this, he sees his brother’s back stiffen when Dean kisses his neck, feels the shudder that’s stopped before it begins when he strokes Sam’s bare stomach. Knows what it means when Sam, sweet, open Sammy, closes his eyes when Dean’s buried deep in him.

But Sam’s _his_. Dean brought him up and he brought him back and he sold his soul to _hell_ for Sammy, and if he’s going to have to go there anyway…

Well. Then Dean’s going to get this from Sam first. Might as well have done something to deserve it.


End file.
